Dexter Graduates From Noob Title in Geilinor
by Harmless Kitten
Summary: This is all a history of Dexter Morgan's adventures after he leaves his job in Miami as a blood splatter analyst and goes to Geilinor where he can get away with killing anything that moves but he only kills the bad ones. He is only after certain ones and this includes what the Grim Reaper gives him to do as well as Kuradel gives him to do. My name is DexterM. on Runescape.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter Commiting to Grim Reaper

_Disclaimer: This story is owned by CBS since it includes Dexter Morgan and it is also owned by Jagex creators of Runescape_

There is always Harry's code. I watched my best friends in Geilinor get killed and I am now after the blood of Lucien. I will never forgive him. I don't just kill anyone but those who kill others. Yes, I am a serial killer in Geilinor but I only kill those who kill the good ones. Those NPCs were very skilled and very good. I will kill Lucien one day and he will die a very painful death most likely by my mage skills or maybe I should range him with the upgraded crystal bow.

I killed king dagannaoths today in waterbirth dungeon. Yes, that was Harry's code. Anything the grim reaper gives me is Harry's code. Why do the dagonnaths fit Harry's code? Because they killed the Fremenick adventures who were just exploring there. Those Fremenick are my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; This story is owned by the Cable Network Showtime since there is a character by the name of Dexter Morgan who only kills other killers. This story is also owned by Jagex who is the creator of Runescape. The writer of this story plays the part of Dexter on Runescape and all these events actually happened on this game._

As Dexter is sleeping the night off after a spree of killings in Waterbirth dungeon assigned to him by the Grim Reaper and then the King Black Dragon also assigned by the Grim Reaper and now he has to kill the Giant Mole which he needs help from some new friends he made in the Dragon's lair. They had all fit Harry's code since he follows everything the Grim Reaper tells him to do since Harry gives him messages from Heaven.

He has another repetitious nightmare from two months ago. However this one is very real since it actually happened. Dexter finally met the famous Barrows bother, Akraise. He felt immediate regret at killing the spirits of his late brothers and looting their coffins but he realizes their souls are very tormented. Maybe he should start seeking professional advise on his killings of the late Barrows brothers and looting of their own properties. However other adventurers also do the same thing and they are out for some vengeance or other and not just thrill killings. Yes, there are a lot of thrill killings in the wilderness but many of them deserve it but did his favorite friends deserve it like they got killed that night in the deep wilderness?

Dexter felt the killings were his fault because he got his slayer masters and all his NPC friends to help out with the dealings for the stone of Jas and Akraise was not sure that things would go as they planned and Akraise did not want Dexter to fight against the evil killers alone. By Akraise protecting Dexter, Dexter's best friends got killed. Dexter did not even have to persuade his friends to help out just with their presence in the wilderness. They all went willingly ever so confident because of all their skills and masterminded techniques. However that night in the wilderness ended in a tragic disaster which enraged Dexter to end that he shed tears of sorrow and rage. The rage was so great that he is ready to kill whole of Gielinor. The sorrow is so deep that he had to take a break before he even went to Lumbridge before he had to do his next order of tasks deep in the undergound caverns of Lumbridge castle.

The nightmare begins near Ice Plateau past the Trollhiem entrance but he was teleported there from a certain room. Dexter did not have to teleport himself to Trollheim and then pray against the trolls. In Dexter's mind, he does not want to waste time anymore killing trolls since he killed many of them while he was training in Geilinor as a noob. They still fit Harry's code but he leaves the troll killings to the apprentices training under Chaeldar and that other slayer master in Edgeville dungeon. Harry did teach him one thing about Geilinor "Do not waste your time like you used to waste your time pranking Gertrude the cat lady in Varrock" leave that to the noobs. Dexter smiles at this thought. Back in his days as noob, he used to ask Gertrude for a kitten after he already got rewarded with a cute furbaby because he found Gertrude's cat, Fluffy. Gertrude used to always scold him and say "You still have a kitten growing in your bank". Then his friend, another adventurer told him after six months of pranking Gertrude; "Quit wasting your time and her time you noob and let's go kill hill giants". That was over five years ago. He then comes back to present time where he now has mastered three skills, cooking, runecrafting, and woodcutting and his combat level is now over two thirds the max. Dexter thinks to himself, I have sure come a long way on this galaxie. He still thinks of his late sister Debra and his late boss, LaGuerta. He honestly misses them. Why did they die and why did I kill my own sister. Yes, Hannah is very important to me and I miss her and Harrison so much. Dexter wonders if they ever made it to Argentina. Dexter still carries a torch for Hannah. They both have killed others. He misses Rita, but he had to keep a deadly secret from her and because of that she died at the hands of someone who he thought was his best friend. A devoted deacon at that and a family man. But these people are either in Heaven or on Earth. He is now in Geilinor. He has to focus on his task at hand in Geilinor.

Dexter's thoughts are now back near that location close to Ice Plateau and he has to take a walk and jump the wall which separates the safe area from the wilderness. He now finds himself on top of a tower and he is now facing Lucien who has the most evil look in his eyes. Dexter braces himself for the upcoming negotiations. All his NPC friends show up who volunteered their help. Is this going to go well and Dexter has his fingers crossed. Power of Guthix please help. Praise Saradomin and forgive me and show mercy on these masters since they all follow your teachings. He listens closely as there is a huge audience not only on the towers but on the safe side as well. Dexter also realizes this is not far from God Wars Dungeon. Now, time to listen but there is no reasoning from Lucien. Geez, does this man even have a heart? Good thing I did not take his side during my little adventure at the Temple of Ikov. Next thing happens way too fast and sudden, Lucien summons all the evil beings and they all attack the masters and two of them die at Lucien's hands. Dexter screams "NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" At the time it really happened, he thought it was all just one big nightmare. But now he still has nightmares about that night which took place two months ago.

At the sounds of anguished screams from Dexter, Lucien hears him and sends orders to his buddies on the towers to attack him and Dexter now realizes he has to escape because he is outnumbered here and he is in the wilderness and he cannot teleport from here. He quickly jumps back to safety because he has good agility skills thanks to his recent practice on the rooftops on Priffidinas cathredral. In the meatime he is now crying full blast and his lifepoints are draining from the attacks. He has no food on him or prayer potions. He has not cried like this since his parents died. He did not even cry when Rita died. His tears are not just out of sorrow for those friends who were just murdered but also tears of pure raw rage he has never felt before. Even during the Revelation killings that took place in Miami, was he not that mad and yes he was very enraged at that even. Once he is at safety, he tells himself; I will hunt down Lucien and kill him with my own hands." "Nobody messes with my friends/former masters." At this point in his nightmare, he wakes up sweating and very angry. He has to do some things first like gather resources from his boats and crew for his armor. He needs to prepare for battles that fit Harry's code.


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter is disappointed about a couple of his boats tonight. He has yet to send out his scroll voyage which was only sent out a little over 40 percent chance rate of success. He has to not only complete the scroll for the tetsu melee weapon but also collect all the plates which can only be collected by voyages or the trader. So far, Dexter has the tetsu helm and the tetsu platelegs. He does not need chaotics since the tetsu is higher levels so he saves the dungeoneering tokens for scrolls which can save him resources on herblore, building his house in Rimmington, and smithing weapons and armor to make a decent living and for mastering the skill of smithing which he is almost sure he will get that master cape this year. Dexter knows he will get the mining cape, craftsman cape, and prayer cape as well. Now, he can kill Frost dragons to get the bones to take to the ecto. Yes, the Frost dragons do fit Harry's code since he learned they killed another adventurer in there who had helped him back when he was a noob. Dexter made a better living in the MPD as a blood splatter analyst but that was his previous life. Dexter remembers his days as a noob selling all the lobsters he fished for in Catherby and yet he was considered poor and everyone picked on him calling him a noob anywhere he went. This used to hurt his feelings but now he does not care if even a level 3 calls him a noob. Then before all these problems with Lucien started, he used to do sinkholes, most people used to say Naabe means Noob. He actually believed it until someone said it is a Native American term. Now most people at sinkholes spam the word Naabe. Dexter has a very soft heart for children and teenagers unlike some adults so he is very patient with these teenagers who are spamming. Dexter thinks to himself "I have to get Hannah and Harrison here." Harrison can learn to survive here and there is also a good school in Edgeville right near the entrance to Stonghold of Safety. Hannah will be great in farming and herblore. She will right away get those master capes. I can train Harrison to be a warrior. He still has to go to slayer masters and be their apprentice. There is one major problem. I have no way of connecting to Hannah. I don't even know if she is still in the United States or in Mexico or Argentina. Then he heard of the latest threat that is too big for MPD to handle and that is ISIS. One does not have to be on Earth to know about that one. Hannah made a very good mother for Harrison which was instrumental in his decision to spend the rest of his life with Hannah along with the fact that he loves her very much and misses her dearly. He spends time walking around Lumbridge thinking about Hannah.

Now Dexter has to focus on his daily challenges that is expected to be completed by all adventurers. He has to mine Seren stones which is very easy. He has to do practice agility at Dorgesh Khan agility course which reminds him of goblins. At this he remembers his friend Janika very well. How she almost died many times at the hands of the enemy until he killed them. Now she is free to wander around Gielinor. She was quite a fighter herself. He still keeps her crossbow and bone bolts as sentimental reminders of their adventurers together. Dexter has to make runes for another clanmate. He has not seen him in a while. Dexter already has the master cape for runecrafting. He still remember the day he got his cooking cape over three years ago at the Grand Exchange when his whole clan was there and threw a nice party afterwards. So many changes now since then. For one, no one had any access to Priffidinas. Also, many people went back to Earth never to return to Geilinor or went to other Galaxies. Also there were many fake adventurers roaming around who were really robots and robots were not welcome in Geilinor. Many got killed in the wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is the property of Cable Network Showtime and Jagex Games Studio and writer has no claims over it other than writing out what is honestly taking place on Runescape._

Dexter sent out a boat with the chef on it to find the secret ingredient for a recipe and was very disappointed to see that he did not get the ingredient. What kind of idiot is the chef? He looks very dumb anyway and wishes to tell him so. The missionary, he starts to wonder does he worship Saradomin or Zamorak? Not that it really matters to Dexter since he has to respect the beliefs of other adventurers and NPCs, Dexter went to God Wars dungeon with his friend one time and spent a whole hour there killing a follower of Bandos. He came so close to dying that his fellow adventurer friend gave him several rocktail soups. Dexter at this time is unable to summon a pak yak unlike his buddy. For a beast of burden, he can only go as high as a turtle. But he still uses birdies. Getting the turtle shells he would need to go to Poison Waste with his chimes and kill warped turtles. This makes him wonder do they fit Harry's code? Dexter has seen that no turtle has ever attacked anyone in Geilinor. In fact, they are very cute and gentle and carry soldiers on them. But then he broke Harry's code back when killed guards. I mean come on who were they bothering unless other adventurers were bothering them. When he used to kill goblins in Lumbridge he got telepathic messages from Earth telling him leave them alone, they did not bother you. Who were all these people sending him telepathic messages from Earth? He was considered a loner on Earth but in Geilinor he had tons of friends from his clan and other adventurers. They all supported him and all his actions. He sometimes talked to this tree worshipper/adventurer whom he was close to and got support. They got support from each other. He talked to this one adventurer who was also one of the people in charge of his clan and always got support from him. He did have to keep the adventurers who were in charge of his clan happy and he did not want to get booted which was promised he never would get booted. They all liked him very much. He missed this one girl who used to help him train a lot and she supported the light and she was a Saradomin worshipper. She had so much to do on Earth that she did not come on Geilinor much. Mainly he missed this guy who went by another name in Geilinor but Dexter called him Pudie. He adopted Pudie as his own son and loved him as such. Wow, so many great memories of him and Pudie hanging out together and practicing agility in the Kharidian desert. Pudie also helped him unlock the secrets of Ape Atoll so he could earn his monkey greegrees and visit Ape Atoll. Dexter ponders "Where are you Pudie." and then he thinks of someone else whom he called Little One. But she travelled back in time in Geilinor and stayed there. Time travel was now possible in Geilinor where they called it going back to "old school". That is where Little One was when she was not on Earth. He thinks of others too who left and moved on to other galaxies or took life at the seas of another world and how they all helped him. At this moment Harry shows up in Lumbridge where Dexter is standing on the bridge and Harry tells him "You have to face facts that some of your friends are gone from here never to return." "That is part of growing son." "You will always have connections with them on Earth and they will always be in your heart and they think about you whether you realize it or not." "Debra forgives you and Hannah and Harrison are safe but I cannot tell you where they are at." At this last thought, Dexter is relieved. Then Dexter tells Harry about his teacher in Geilinor who got banished back to Earth a few years back never being allowed to return to Geilinor. Dexter said he never found out what the story was and why his teacher got banished. Dexter went to tell Harry that his teacher never had a robot controlling him or his movements in Geilinor. Harry assures him "Your teacher is doing very well on Earth and don't worry about him." Harry went on to say "Your teacher is now very proud of you and feels what he taught you you have absorbed like a sponge." "He was very hard on you just to make you a very good fighter and make you live up to your name." Dexter replies "I used to take verbal beatings from my teacher but he made me what I am today." Harry then says "Your friends at the seas in another world are doing very well and getting resources." Dexter smiles at this thought. Harry then grows stern and says "Just listen to me and you will be fine." At that he goes back to Heaven. Dexter honestly misses his father so much. He will always be his best friend in the world.

Dexter is now mining Seren stones and turns in that challenge for a reward. No mystery back just some reward experience so he can level up in mining. He plants a lantadyme seed in Trollheim and turns in that and gets farming experience. He still has to fletch bows and turn them in. Geez that involves chopping magic trees and he has to practice agility at Dorgesh Khan. He now thinks of his job on Earth as a Lumberjack. So far no one has recognized him with his full beard and after eating all day for many days the fact that he gained over fifty pounds. He managed to get a fake birth certificate allowing him ID's and it was hard establishing credit but the company let him rent a cabin they had on land in Alaska. Alaska was very far from everything and he could live in isolation on Earth and after work go to Geilinor and work his other job.


End file.
